The Return to Jurassic World
by OddlyFox
Summary: "You might want to watch where you step, Princess. No one has explored these parts for over a decade. You don't know what's out there. Lions, tigers, bears... Velociraptors. Just the normal finds here at Jurassic Park."


**Author's Note: Thrilled to be presenting this to you. No joke, I had a blast writing this. I hope you have the same experience reading it...!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any affiliations with the world, universe, previous characters, or the idea of the world of Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, or any of their affiliates, let alone claim to benefit from this. All in good fun... unless someone from Universal Pictures decides to pick me up, which, in that case, HELL YES.**_

When my sister told me to check the want ads for jobs, I thought I had _finally_ hit rock bottom. I refused immediately. A few days later, here I was, interviewing for a job I found in the want ads. Had it _finally_ happened? Was I really _this_ desperate for a career? At least it had something to do with my field this time. I glanced to the passenger's seat at the ads lying there. I had circled this one in red sharpie. When my GPS beeped, I pulled my car over on to the clay shoulder. Past where I sat, a small lean-to stood next to a wooden gate, and just outside both of them, a man was standing and smoking a cigarette, eyeing me cautiously. What was I getting myself into? Was I even in the right place? I spent three years working in a lab, wearing bleach-white lab coats and studying animal behavioral DNA in the cleanest environment besides the CDC. Now, here I am, answering an ad for "anyone interested in dinosaurs who wants to join in the research for Jurassic World's aftermath." What harm could come from researching an old amusement park's demise?

"You there!" a voice boomed through a megaphone as I slammed my door shut. Back at the bottom of the totem pole. I went from Doctor, to "you there" in one day. I could see where was this going. "State your business, or I'll grab my shotgun!"

I walked swiftly around the back end of my car and waved cautiously. "I'm here for an interview?"

"You askin' me?"

My face flushed as the hot sun beat on me. "This is where my GPS took me... if I'm wrong, I apologize. I'll just-"

He leaned closer and squinted his eyes at me, picking his glasses up by the lens to see me with his normal sight. I looked at the shotgun next to the chair by the gate and then back at him as he opened his mouth to speak. "You're the scientist?"

I huffed, putting my arms back down in defeat, still clutching the manila envelope that contained my resume. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth-"

He took the resume out of my hand before I could finish. "What's your specialty?"

I didn't finish my introduction, just answered his question. "Veterinary medicine. I specialize in animal behavior and DNA."

He seemed to be smiling at some inside joke as he nodded, glancing down at the envelope. I wasn't about to ask. Before he even read the paperwork containing my work history that I had worked on all night, he offered me a hand. "You're hired."

I shook it incredulously. "Really?"

"Well, if you don't want to join us, it's completely okay." his eyes grew dark and met mine sternly, handing me back my envelope. "You have a chance to leave... for now."

I took it from him and looked down at it. There was no way I was backing out. I wasn't missing out on another week of pay, let alone listening to my sister gripe about me showing back up at her house without a job, once again. "No," I looked back up at him. "I'm in."

He grinned devilishly and offered his hand to me once again. "Carl Tippin. People 'round here call me Tip. Welcome to the crew." And with that, he pushed the door open to the gates behind the lean-to and revealed a large campsite filled with about 50 people. "You're going to want to make berth with what you have in your car. If someone can come pick it up tomorrow before we leave-"

"Leave?" I interrupted him, spinning around to look him in the eyes. "Where are we going?"

His left eyebrow shot up questionably. "Did you even read the ad before you called?"

I nodded, "Yes, it said we would be studying the aftermath of the last Jurassic island incident."

"Well sweetheart," he put his hand on my shoulder. "Can't study something without being there."

My eyes widened as the door to the gate slammed behind him.

 _ **Author's Note 2: Let me know in the reviews if it sounds like something I should continue!**_


End file.
